The Obliged Gentleman
by Beth Hines
Summary: Imagine if Blacklist was in the world of Supernatural creatures were walking among us. Sophie and Vectorian were a pair long ago, since the Civil War things changed. Vectorian was tired of watching is bride die and Sophie is tired of his games and secrets. Can she trust anyone? Can Vectorian be honest with her? There will be more add-on to this story at a later date, enjoy.


*Sophie was enjoying the sounds of rain outside of the window as she looked over a report on the most wanted man alive, Vectorian Alexander or V. Sophie had been assigned by Director Milofa to look into Vectorian's work and his associates, sadly this creature is a ghost. The most her department held was photoes of him. When any department got close he would find ways to escape and even gave them clues. Sophie was one of the few human officers in her department. Which lead to her being the person that no one believed would succeed in her life. When the other species began to surface she was glad to see that they weren't hiding anymore. She was quickly pulled away from her thoughts of the past when her phone began to vibrate beside her on the bend near the window. She cleared her throat and answered her phone with a pleasant tone.*

Sophie: Hey Spencer what's up?

Spencer: Hey Director needs you to come in right away.

Sophie: Spencer I'm busy.

Spencer: Vectorian Alexander just walked into the Headquarters and he will only speak with you.

Sophie: I'll be there in ten minutes.

*Sophie ran out of the elevator as her Director Milofa and their Communications Specialist Olivia Green presented her with surveillance of V entering the building. Sophie was then escorted to a room with a huge glass box with a metal frame. She sat down at Vectorian smiled up at her before he intertwined his hands together. She watched as he cleared his throat and she hadn't expected to see fangs like dog and claws like a Harpy.*

Vectorian: Ello Agent Sophie.

Sophie: Hello Mr. Alexander. We've been looking for you for some time.

Vectorian: Yes, I know. You happen to be the one Agent that's gotten closer than the rest of your collages. It's rather refreshing to see a human come so close.

Sophie: So Mr. Alexander...why are you here? Why turn yourself in after centuries of running and hiding?

Vectorian: Well Ms. Morgue. I'm here to help.

Sophie: Oh? How's that?

Vectorian: I have a Book, a Blood Book that holds the names to every Crime Lord and corrupt bloke that your division has been looking for. I help you and all I ask is that you keep me here, I only want to talk with you...Ms. Sophie Morgue.

*Director Milofa grabbed the Blood Book from Vectorian and those two continue to talk while they look over the Blood Book's contents. They only stopped talking when Director Milofa interrupted them by walking in when they discovered a disfigured stitched up body in the Downtown library. Vectorian chuckles as Milofa is showing her the files on a tablet. Sophie turned to face Vectorian as he was removing the cuffs from around his wrists.*

Sophie; What do you know?

Vectorian; I know why the body looks the way it does. I also know who is performing these surgical murders.

Sophie; Wait! Are you saying that this will keep happening.

Vectorian; Oh it has happened before and she will keep doing this until she is stopped.

*Director Milofa ordered for the officers protecting Vectorian's holding cube to release him and he followed them to their operations area, surrounded by computers and desks. Vectorian smiled as Sophie leaned back against a desk with her arms crossed as he put his well built arms into his pockets. Sophie wasn't amused by his charm and eagerness to be captured by their task force. Sophie was determined to find out why he turned himself in after years of evading their surveillance. He looked at the computer screens with the disfigured corpse on display and chuckled as Olivia pulled up this poor woman's autopsy report and tox screening. Director Milofa watched as Vectorian stared at the screen and than at Sophie with a charming smile.*

Vectorian; Where was the body found?

Olivia; She was found near the archives in the basement of New Shire Library in Downtown.

Vectorian; Is she missing any organs?

Sophie; Why does that matter?

Vectorian; This killer, she keeps trophies from each victim. She is someone that values healthy organs and wants to keep the best one.

Sophie; Why?

Vectorian; I'm unsure. What I do know, is that more bodies are coming if she won't stop. How old was this woman?

Olivia; She was twenty-four.

*Sophie watched as he scrunched his face and looked at Director Milofa. Her Director turned his head and grabbed the report from Marco. Marco was a quiet and distant man, he was always nose to his computer and was fast with his work. Sophie was going to say something when her cell phone vibrated. It was a call from the man she had been seeing recently. She walked up the stairs and answered her cell as she closed the door.*

Sophie; Hey Mark, how are you?

Mark; Hey beautiful. How's work? Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time.

Sophie; Actually I'm super busy right now. Can I call you later?

Mark; Yeah, sure. Hey I was just wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight.

Sophie; Dinner sounds great but I can't. I have to do somethings. Maybe tomorrow night?

Mark; Sure thing! I'll see you then.

*Sophie ended her call as Director Milofa opened the door with concern. Sophie smiled up at him as he closed the door behind himself.*

Milofa; Agent Morgue, is everything okay?

Sophie; Yes sir.

Milofa; I know a lot has happened with your mother dying recently and I'm grateful that her passing hasn't disturbed your work, but I recommend you take some time off to grieve.

Sophie; Sir? Vectorian was clear. To get the information we need I need to be here.

Milofa; If you are certain Agent. I don't want to see you break down and become a shadow of yourself.

*Sophie quickly smiled at him before her partner Spencer walked in with new information to their case.*

Spencer; Sir we have a lead on our murder.

Milofa; Who?

*Sophie joined them as they walked downstairs to look at the monitors. Vectorian stared at Sophie as she rubbed the back of her neck. Vectorian knew so much about this woman and was a huge part of her life several years ago. He got a new life and she didn't even recognize him. Part of him was happy that she had no idea who he is, who he truly is. Sophie looked away as her superiors entered their Headquarters from the elevator. They all froze and watched as Secretary Marah Hare glared at Vectorian with her collegas behind her waiting for her orders. Vectorian smiled as she looked toward Director Milofa with a stern expression.*

Secretary Hare; Mr. Alexander why aren't you in your cube?

Director Milofa; I released him because he has given us a huge lead on multiple unsolved cases in the past and hopefully cases to come.

Vectorian; Secretary Hare. I have negotiations that I wish to discuss with you. In return for your help, I will help you solve any case that I have information about. Shall we speak more privately, Secretary?

*Sophie watched as Milofa, Secretary Hare and Vectorian walked up the stairs into her Director's office. They continued on their case, looking threw his book and logging every code name in their computers. All while she looked over the pictures to find anything that could help them find this disturbed killer and bring these victim's families some justice. She couldn't remember how or when her memory began to excel but she learned to never questions the gifts that she had hidden in her body. She had a hard time trusting anyone since she lost the man that she loved years prior. She remembered how they would go on picnics after her training at the academy and then he was shot in front of her eyes during a mugging. She was still grieving over his death when doctors from cancer in her mother's lungs. Sophie had lost so many people since she was little that she became numb to her loved ones dying around her. She was again pulled from the blurry memories of Vick that when she looked up Spencer was standing in front of her concern. She looked up at him as he handed her a tissue and stood next to her.*

Spencer; Everything okay Sophie? You've lost a lot these past several years, I'm sorry about your mom. No one would think any differently of you if you took time away from these walls. I'm worried that you aren't giving yourself time to grieve, it might help if you got some rest too. You look like you haven't slept in weeks.

Sophie; Thanks Spencer but I'm fine. I've been trying to solve these murders and so sleep hasn't been on my mind much lately. After this case I'm going to take some time and go visit my Aunt, she asked me to come.

Spencer; That sounds awesome! I hope that we crack this soon because you need the break.

Sophie; Thanks Spencer.

*Spencer smiled as he moved away from her to look over some more paperwork from these past murders that have similar markings. Sophie looked up and watched as they all existed the office with smiles. Her Director joined Vectorian down the stairs and they looked at the screen. Sophie moved away from the table to create distance between her and Vectorian. They brushed shoulders and her memories with Vick became more clear. She didn't show her shock until she closed her office door and sat down at her desk shocked. She took several deep breaths before calling her Aunt.*

Aunt Moon; Hello Sophie, how are you dear?

Sophie; Hello Aunt Moon. I was wondering if after my case is solved if you would mind me coming to the Lake House for two weeks.

Aunt Moon; Well of course not dear! I'd be happy to have you come and visit.

Sophie; Thank you, I have to go for now, but I'll call you later to let you know when I'll be coming.

Aunt Moon; No need, just come on over! I'll see you soon Love. Bye bye.

Sophie; Bye bye.

*Sophie ended her call and opened her laptop. She was typing away several minutes later when Spencer busted through the door.*

Spencer; We have a lead on the doctor that's been conducting the murders.

Sophie; Okay who?

*Sophie followed Spencer as he grabbed his cough and pulled Vectorian along with him. Sophie did her best to keep a safe distance between them. They arrive at a private home and busted through the house with S.S.U.T.F. She shot the woman as she was moving to cut open a Manitor. She took several deep breaths as the medics looked over the man and cleared him for good health. They quickly where heading back to Headquarters when their vehicle got smashed by a driver coming from their left. Sophie watched as Vectorian moved closer to her to check her pulse. He was helped out of their crushed vehicle, he soon ordered his men to grab her and to call 9-1-1 about their crash. She woke up in a room hearing ducks quacking outside of her window. She panicked until she was reminded of her training as a member of S.S.T.F. She closed her eyes when she reach under her pillow to find a gun tucked under her head for protection. She sat up and it had hit her that she had been dreaming about Vectorian Alexander for some time and this was a piece of her past. It had been two years since he had joined her task force and they had managed to approhend several, if not hundreds of killers, terrorists, mad man and dictators since that day. She smiled when she smelled her Aunt Moon's famous pancakes. She slowly moved out of bed and hoped down the stairs, like she would do as a child.

Sophie's smiled turned into a frown when she was Vectorian speaking with her Aunt as he ate her pancakes. Sophie froze in shock as her Aunt smiled up at her and he turned to admire her.*

Aunt Moon; Sophie your friend Mr. Alexander has come to join us for breakfast. Isn't that sweet!

Vectorian; Yes, well we were getting worried about her at work. She's been gone for weeks and we've all missed her dearly.

Aunt Moon; Oh what a gentleman! Sophie you never told me how well your colleges take care of you.

Sophie; It must have slipped my mind. I've been trying not to think about work while I'm here. Aunt Moon would you excuse us for a mind? Vectorian may I speak with you outside for a moment.

Vectorian; Yes of course, please excuse me.

*Sophie guided Vectorian outside to the porch and quietly began to yell at him as he sipped his coffee and listened with a smile.*

Sophie; How did you know where I was? I'm taking personal leave to clear my head.

Vectorian; To clear your head of what Sophie? Of us? Of our past?

Sophie; Yes Vectorian! What we had was in the past! You and I are both different now and I don't wish to know who or what you were to me anymore than I do know! Leave me alone outside of work and cases!

Vectorian; Sophie please! I only want to show you the truth about who you are, who we are!

Sophie; Well I don't want to know Vectorian! I want the past to stay in my past and my future to be full of life and not running away from trouble that you've caused! Please just leave.

Vectorian; I can't do that Sophie!

Sophie; Why not! Why can't you understand that we will never be what we were!

Vectorian; You know something! You've been having those dreams again, haven't you! Sophie you need to know about your past to help you move on!

Sophie; No! Vectorian. I don't! My past means nothing to anyone and I don't ever want to know who I was, or who you were to me! Leave it alone! Leave me alone!

Vectorian; Fine, as you wish. I will see you at Headquarters. Enjoy the rest of your time with you Aunt.

Sophie; Thank you Vectorian, this means alot to me.

*Vectorian pulled Sophie into a hug and her visions of Vick became crystal clear. She forced her facial expression to remain the same as he drove away. Once she no longer saw his vehicle she fell to the ground with tears as she looked at where his car once was. Was it true? Was Vectorian Vick? Was he the man she had loved all those years ago? Vectorian had driven far enough away from Sophie's Aunt's to be hidden away in the forest. He answered his phone as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He remembered almost losing her when he got shot and he won't ever come close to that feeling again, so he blocked her memories of him the best he could and left her life, until two years ago. He had received word that Sophie was being hunted and he won't allow anyone to kill the love of his life. He would rather die than she her suffer through death and life a third time. He remembered how their death process worked, one of them would die and the other would soon parish after. They would find each other years after their rising and began where they left their lives. They were destined to be mated and they never saw this as a problem until their son centuries before died and Sophie didn't wish to die any longer.

She wished for a permit death, so he died and made damn sure that she would never be harmed. He had made sure that the killer was always shot or tortured. That way she was never harmed. He would never have the heart to tell her but as of lately she was remembering things on her own. Their past, their mating, their marriage. He had been keeping contact with their Aunt for progress on her visions and Gods behold it was their Aunt Moon calling him now. He wiped his tears and cleared his throat before uttering a word.*

Vectorian; Aunt Moon, how can I help you?

Aunt Moon; She has left to find remembers everything now, be prepared for an upset wife. Good bye for now Sweetie and take care of our girl.

*Vectorian closed his phone and instructed for his driver to set up his things for a move out of the country. They quickly dispatched for a new car and he tossed his phone. Sophie made quick work to return to Headquarters to confront Vectorian but she was told that he would be conducting his business outside of Headquarters. She soon noticed how all of her colleges were quiet when she asked for any updates on her husband.*

*Two Weeks Later*

*After Sophie had been searching for weeks to find Vectorian she decided to take the old fashion way and close her eyes to see through his for his location. She smiled when he was fixing his tie in the mirror and saw a topless woman putting her clothes on behind him. She opened her eyes filled with jealousy and made arrangements to fly to Paris, France. She contacted one of her old military buddies for a place to stay while she was in the City of Love. She made no effort to track Vectorian down any further and decided that he would come to her once she was seen with her friend in town. She was extremely clever as to wear clothes that showed the contours of her body and used her knowledge of the older languages to help her communicate with her friend while they drank their coffee near the Eiffel Tower. She watched as he friend kissed her hand and escorted her to walk around the park. They spoke quietly in each other's ears as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She knew that Vectorian had her followed since he had left the country and left her without a word.

Her friend chuckled as he twirled her around while they walked closer to the Eiffel Tower.*

Luis; Is that one of your Vectorian's men following us?

Sophie; Yes, let's see how far we can push this. Are you okay with that Luis?

Luis; Of course Love. You are my closest girlfriend, besides your husband will be sure to contact you out of pure jealousy.

Sophie; Shall we than?

Luis; Do let's!

*They both turned when they heard a man clearing his voice and turned to see Vectorian standing inches away from them with his bodyguard. Sophie smiled as they stood their glaring at each other. Vectorian was sizing her friend as he held her waist tightly.*

Vectorian; Hello Sophie, who's your friend?

Sophie; Oh hello Vectorian. Who he is, well that isn't any of your business. I'm here to enjoy his company. Shall we continue Honey?

Luis; Of course! Let's go before they close it down. It was nice to meet you.

*Vectorian grew agitated as he watched his wife being led away by this mysterious new male friend. He followed behind them as they climbed the stairs of the Tower. He had ordered his bodyguard Marcus to find more about this mysterious male friend and to setup a private meeting for them as soon as possible. Vectorian watched with a sneer as Sophie pulled the man close and kissed him softly while they rode the elevator up to the top. The male grabbed her hand as they walked out to the balcony to look at the shops and smile at the view. Sophie tapped his hand as she felt Vectorian's jealousy boiling in his veins. They left as he turned away to make a call to the French Ambassador about business matters. When turned around they were gone and as he looked down he saw her waving goodbye to him. His men couldn't keep up as they walked back to their car and left the city. When they arrived back at her friends Vectorian was waiting in the dark for a little chat. Sophie stopped her friend from walking inside and asked if he could go grab them some wine while she spoke with him.

Vectorian clicked on the light and found Sophie holding his man's gun with a smirk as he sat there shocked and amazed at her wit and speed. Sophie gave his man his gun as he left the room. Sophie sat down in a chair close to him and turned to him with a smirk as he felt his blood boil and his member grown for her.*

Sophie; Hello Vectorian, what brings you to my friend's home?

Vectorian; I've come to have a chat with you Sophie.

Sophie; Oh well my friend isn't here and whatever you want to talk about isn't going to happen. I'm here to spend time with my friend, not see you.

Vectorian; Sophie, I know.

Sophie; Whatever do you mean? Know what?

Vectorian; I know that you came here to be with him! Don't play games with me! Why would you betray me like this?!

*Sophie stood up to grab some Brandy as he stood up and stood behind her. She smirked as he had no idea how wrong he was at that moment. So she turned around with her Brandy as she moved her right hand from her forehead to project an image of him fixing his tie while a shirtless woman smiled at him. She watched as he shut right up as the image ended and she downed her Brandy.*

Sophie; I'm sleeping with who now? Looks to me like your the one not being faithful Victor Longerburg, or do prefer Vectorian Alexander? I remember everything and I came here to tell you...we're through! Whatever we had, whatever we once were, ended when I saw this vision. Goodbye Victor, have a good one.

Vectorian; Sophie wait!

*Sophie quickly grabbed her jacket and phased away from her friend's home as her friend pulled up to his house. She had managed to find two of her old friends in Paris, France and the other friend she left secret in case their meeting were to happen. She took those weeks away from everyone to mediate and relax, to practice her powers and harness her strengths. She clocked herself when Vectorian tracked her down at her friend's and watched as he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Her friend was every clever and kept her hidden as he came by several more times after that, up until she left back to her country to work. As luck would have it Vectorian was found laughing with her colleges as she walking into Headquarters smiling with a glow. Her colleges as smiled with hugs as she greeted them happily.*

Director Milofa; I expect that you enjoyed your vacation time Agent Morgue?

Sophie; Yes, thank you Sir. I also managed to do work while I was there. I helped the French Ambassador with some Terrorist trying to destroy their Capital buildings.

Director Milofa; Yes and the Ambassador sent me a thank you letter. He has been very grateful and we are lucky to have you on our team.

Sophie; Thank you Sir. Now what can I do to help?

Director Milofa; Well your letter has arrived and if I could speak with you in my office for a moment?

Sophie; Of course Sir.

*Vectorian watched as Sophie joined Director Milofa in his office happily. He watched as they were in that office for hours and when they existed Sophie shook his hand and left out of the elevator without a word. Everyone looked around as Director Milofa gave them new orders, Vectorian ordered for his car to come around to the building and capture Sophie as she left out of the building. Sophie let the men take her to a building not far from Headquarters and she sat there quietly waiting as she saw Vectorian sitting across from her distraught. She squinted her eyes her eyes adapted to the hotel lights around her. He ordered for his men to leave as he poured himself a glass of Brandy. Sophie made quick work of her binds and stood up as he looked out the window stressed and upset.*

Sophie; Hello Vectorian, as nice as being tied up and watching you drink, as this has been I have work to do. If you would excuse me.

Vectorian; Her name was Lulu X. She is an associate of mine, she's also rather gay. She got drunk, stripped her clothes and fell asleep in the bed in my hotel room. She asked for my help and now I need hers, so she's here.

*Sophie stepped back as a gorgeous woman in a revealing dress stepped into the room with a smile as Vectorian returned to his seat. Lulu greeted them both before sitting across from him. Sophie rolled her eyes and watched as Vectorian downed his drink and motioned for Lulu to begin her explainating. Sophie closed her eyes and froze Lulu without a word, Vectorian stood up and watched as Sophie glared at him.

Sophie; Vectorian I can't do this anymore! The lies, the dying, the love we have was once a powerful thing! I think that power has moved on.

Vectorian; Sophie you aren't leaving me again, are you? Please! I can't live another life watching you from the shadows! I need you, I need my mate beside me! Please Sophie! Don't leave me out of fear!

Sophie; Vectorian I can't stand by and watch you die again! I don't want to have to bury your body, in hopes that you find me years later!

Vectorian; Than stay and be with me! We can both die and have fresh starts to our lives!

Sophie; Vectorian I can't do this again! You're a criminal and I fight to stop men like you! Goodbye Vectorian, I'll see you at Headquarters.

*Sophie moved to leave but she was stopped by Vectorian grabbed her arm and pinning her to the wall. When their lips touched, Sophie lost all of her control and shared in their deep kisses. They kept Lulu frozen as they intertwined each other's bodies for hours. Sophie unfroze Lulu after they had eaten, showered, and dressed in their same clothes. Vectorian chuckled as Lulu cleared her throat and stopped when she smelt sex in the air.*

Sophie; That's fine Lulu. I understand how irresistible Vectorian can be. Please feel free to continue. We are no longer an item and I wish you both well. Well I got to go.

Vectorian; Wait! You're still leaving?

Sophie; Well clearly what we have is done and what you have is clearly more entertaining. Goodbye Vectorian.

*Sophie made quick work of leaving him there speechless with Lulu watching with fear. Sophie smirked as she walked down the hall toward the elevator to leave, also she can go to her friend's home and cry. She froze when she heard Vectorian yelling and panting as he stomped down the hall.*

Vectorian; Sophie please wait! Sophie.

*Sophie cleared the smirk from her face and turned toward him with the best blank expression that she could muster. Vectorian stopped when he managed to be in whispering distance of her. She watched how he looked distressed and worried as he stopped to examine her face for any openness about her feelings. She closed her mind and her emotions off as she stood there waiting. Luckily she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket as he cought his breath. She answered her phone without a word for him to wait.*

Sophie; This is Agent Morgue.

Spencer; We found a body near the Old Catholic Church. Sophie. It's your sister, Phoebe.

Sophie; I'm on my way. I'll be there in the morning to ID her. Thanks Spencer.

Vectorian; Sophie what's happened?

Sophie; Phoebe was found dead Downtown. I have to go. Just come back to Headquarters when your free.

*Sophie just turned and left Vectorian standing in the hallway silent. Sophie had quickly booked a flight back to Oregon and promised to visit her friend another time. Sophie had finally lost everyone that she held close to her heart. As she looked upon her sister's dead body under that white sheet. She remembered how much her sister loved art. She spent every Sunday painting a portrait of their mother and father smiling. Sophie turned around when she heard Vectorian voice behind her, talking with Dr. Lapsy, the Corner. Sophie wiped her tears and walked past them down the hall toward the exist. She decided on her drive home to call an old friend to come over and comfort her. She pulled out her phone and called Sebastian for comfort.*

Sophie; Hey Sebastian can you come and stay with me for a couple of days? Phoebe is dead and I could use someone that I trust right now.

Sebastian; Sure. I'm just finishing up at work. I'll be at your place in an hour. Would you like for me to bring some wine?

Sophie; Yes please.

Sebastian; Okay Sweetie. I'll see you soon.

*Sophie hung up her phone as she pulled in her driveway. She froze when she saw Vectorian on her porch staring at her. She cleared her throat and kept her face blank as she approached her front door. He watched as she quickly unlocked her door and closed the door before he could talk to her. Sophie just ignored him as she straightened up her living room before her friend arrived. Vectorian moved along with her and grabbed her arms gently. She cried into his chest as he held her close and rubbed his hands through her hair. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, they turned when a knock came to her front door. Vectorian pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear before he left out the front door.*

Vectorian; Sophie I'm here when you need me. I'll be here later to check on you.

*Sebastian grinned faintly as he watched the gentle interaction between them.*

Sebastian; Was I interrupting something?

*Sophie took a deep breath before pulling her friend into a big hug. Vectorian looked back and their eyes locked for a split second before he got in her car and left. She finished cleaning the trash from around her living room and stopped when her friend grinned widely toward her.*

Sophie; No...he was just checking on me. He's an old friend.

Sebastian; Oh that's a load of shit!

Sophie; Okay Sea Bass, He's an ex. He and I have a long history.

Sebastian; Oh and I take it you two still care about each other.

Sophie; Okay enough about my failing love life! Right now this is you and I time, not he and I time. Let's drink and relax.

*Sebastian watched as Sophie checked her phone every few minutes while he poured their wine. He snatched her phone after he had given her glass of wine. Sophie gasped and tried to grabbed her phone but he pulled it out of her reach. Sebastian chuckled and put his hand over his mouth when he saw how charming this man was being to her. She blushed deep red when Sebastian saw how often he had been calling Sophie. Than he saw this mysterious man named Vectorian calling her cell as he was scrolling down. Sebastian answered the phone politely as Sophie jumped to grabbed the phone.*

Sebastian; Hello, this is Sebastian. You've reached Sophie's phone. She's currently relaxing. How can I help you?

Vectorian; Hello Sebastian, this is Vectorian Alexander. I'm glad to hear that Sophie has such wonderful friends that force her to relax. Thank you for keeping her company through this lose.

Sebastian; It's very nice to finally put a voice to the man that Sophie has been keeping a secret for so long. I see that you're quite the gentleman, thank you for keeping my friend safe and happy.

Vectorian; Well it is my pleasure. She's quite the woman and I'm lucky to have the chance to be with her. Please tell Sophie that my plans have changed and I will be seeing her tomorrow, thank you Sebastian.

Sebastian; Of course. I will let her know. Have a good evening Mr. Alexander.

*Sebastian ended the call and gave Sophie her phone before he sipped on his wine and sat on the sofa smiling. Sophie put her phone down on the table in front of the sofa before she sat down with her glass of wine. She blushed as Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at her. She sipped her wine as Sebastian's expression grew shocked after he put the pieces together. She froze as she watched him in deep thought.*

Sebastian; Wait a second! Is this the same Vectorian that supposedly died all of those years ago? He's alive and he's come back to be with you?

Sophie; Yes, he disappeared to keep me safe and now he feels like I'm in danger.

Sebastian; Well a man does crazy things to keep the woman he loves safe.

Sophie; Yeah, you're right. I just can't seem to trust him. He was gone for almost five years. How do I know that he's being honest with me?

Sebastian; Well trust takes time and if I were in his shoes. I'd do whatever it takes to keep you safe.

Sophie; Thank you Sebastian.

*They sipped their wine and giggled as Sebastian told her old war stories. They fell asleep watching an old black and white zombie movie. Sebastian woke up early the next morning to watch the son raise from behind the mountains. He softly moved Sophie and moved into the kitchen to make them both breakfast. Sophie woken up two hours later to the smell of coffee traveling through the house. She moved her head around as she heard a knock at her door. She slowly stood up and answered the door to see a bouquet of bright Sunflowers. She grabbed the flowers and blushed as she saw Vectorian grinning charmingly as she moved away to let him walk inside. He closed the door as she walked toward the kitchen to see Sebastian plating food. Sebastian smiled when he saw Vectorian and Sophie holding a bouquet of flowers. She watched as Vectorian shoke Sebastian's hand before Vectorian grabbed them plates of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table.

Vectorian's bodyguard joined them at the table to eat breakfast. They were all laughing until Sophie received a call from her office.*

Sophie; This is Agent Morgue.

Director Milofa; Yes, Agent Morgue. I am commanding you to stay away from work with pay for the next two months.

Sophie; Yes Sir. Thank you.

*Sophie ended the call and Vectorian moved to leave as she joined them. He shook Sebastian's hand and moved to hug Sophie. Sophie was confused as Vectorian just left her there quietly. Sebastian watched quietly as Sophie rushed after Vectorian as he walked out onto the porch. She stopped before she got outside when she saw him quickly kissing a woman on her front porch. She cleared her throat as the woman moved to leave in a car. Vectorian froze when he saw her crying with the bouquet in her hands. She returned the flowers with a quick note and slammed the door closed behind her. Sebastian pulled her into a big hug as Vectorian turned to walk inside to explain why Sophie saw him acting that way. He had forgotten how emotional Sophie could be and felt terrible for making her feel so confused. He walked inside to address her when she quickly moved to slap him across the cheek before yelling at him.*

Sophie; Vectorian from this time on we are just working together! No more of this romancing bullshit! I'm done playing these mysterious games with you! I DO NOT need this extra bullshit on top of finding all of these criminals!

Vectorian; Sophie you need to listen to me! What I do, I do to keep you save! You must not do this!

Sophie; Okay listen to me Vectorian! You've lied to me, you've used to me as protection, and now you are playing with my feelings! Fuck you Vectorian!

*Sophie whispered something into Sebastian's ear before Vectorian watched them leave her home without a word. He was shocked as he watched them get into her truck and drove away. Vectorian order her bodyguard to have them be followed as they traveled around the town. Sophie spent the drive to a safehouse discussing plans to have Vectorian watched for the next couple of months.*

Sebastian; Sophie what are planning?

Sophie; Sebastian I need you to watch Vectorian Alexander for the next few months. I need to know if he's lying to me.

Sebastian; I'll call in some favors to keep him monitored for the next few month. Sophie if Vectorian is an honest man than we won't find anything dirty.

Sophie; Sebastian I need to know!

*Sophie began to wipe tears from her cheeks as she turned a corner and parked in front of a warehouse building. She quickly got out of the car and closed her eyes before an invisible shield surrounded the building. She motioned for Sebastian to follow her through a pair of heavy duty double doors. Sebastian gasped when he saw how many people were walking around with computer pads and typing on keyboards with huge computer screens. Sophie smiled as Sebastian looked up on three different screens mesmerized. She chuckled as he saw pictures of Vectorian all over the screens in different meeting, places, outfits, appearances. Sebastian was beginning to get worried about how obsessive Sophie was becoming over Vectorian. He looked at her worried when she pulled her phone from her pocket and frowned. He watched her walk away to speak with secretly.*

Sophie; Vectorian, do what do I owe this call?

Vectorian; Sophie we need to talk. I'm outside of the warehouse. Come outside and talk to me.

Sophie; I'm sorry I'm busy and can't come outside right now.

Vectorian; Fine. Than I'm coming in. Be prepared to cover your computers and hide your people.

Sophie; Okay! I'm coming outside. Don't come in.

*Sophie used her magic to transform the warehouse as she opened the doors to let Vectorian inside to talk. Vectorian smiled as Sophie popped her hip with her arms crossed over her chest. Vectorian removed his hat as he stood in front of her, she tried not to blush as he dressed in his three piece black and white striped suit. She felt undressed as she stood there in her high waist dark-wash skinny jean, crop top long sleeve black shirt, her black leather jacket with a red fabric hood, her short light brown hair in messy curls, and her black ankle booties. She felt her body react as he moved to pull out a white rose from his jacket pocket with a charming smile.*

Sophie; So...uh...what do you need?

Vectorian; Sophie I need to explain who I was kissing on the porch. I still don't understand why you're so upset.

Sophie; Well Vectorian you will never know why. Soon our business will be done and you will be in a glass box for the rest of your life.

Vectorian; No! Sophie you need to hear what I have to say!

*Sophie was growing tired of him always wanting to explain away his actions. She loved this man with all of her heart but she was tired of feeling like a toy, instead of a living breathing Magic Binder. Since discovering the truth about her having powers over everything she has felt more complete. Vectorian was apparently the missing piece to her life, oh what a missing piece he was becoming. She circled around frustrated as he stood there staring at her.*

Sophie; Vectorian STOP! Stop hiding things from me! Stop treating me like an accessier to your life! If I'm the woman you claim to love, than love me! I am a person despite having these abilities and I will not be treated like a toy!

Vectorian; Sophie is that really how you feel I've been treating you? As if you are anything but special to me! Your well-being is the utmost important thing to me! Sophie I won't be able to live with myself if I had to watch you die again! Please don't ask me to watch you die while I live without you!

Sophie; You know what Vectorian stop with these mind games! I know that having me around is just your attempts to keep yourself from feeling guilty every time I die! If you truly cared about me, than why do you constantly insist on breaking me down? Seeing you kiss another woman or having intimate moment with someone else breaks my heart. Those moments show me how much you truly care about my well-being! You are a liar and love to see me break under watching you act this compassionate with other woman! Fuck you Vectorian! You only care about your own well-being and I for one don't care if you live or die! My life was wonderful before you walked into the Headquarters requesting we talk!

Vectorian; Is this how you feel? Is this how you see me? A man that wishes to break you, only to win you back with false hopes of love and happiness?

Sophie; I thought I made that clear. That's exactly what I see in how you act! Go live your life Vectorian! Don't pretend that I mean anything to you! Good-bye!

*Vectorian fought to find the words to express how wrong she was at thinking he didn't care. She had managed to disappear as he looked up to confess his motivations and reasons for being such a pompous ass lately. Sophie took several deep breaths and stormed up the stairs past everyone in the now busy warehouse. Sebastian quickly skipped up the stairs to check on her. He hear her yelling and crying as he entered a door to her sleeping area. She wiped her cheeks with a wrist and looked toward Sebastian with a faint smile. Sebastian sat down and pulled her small, curvy body onto his lap to comfort her. She snuggled against his body as her tears streamed down her face like a waterfall.

They both fell asleep after he spent hours working on calming her nerves. Sebastian woke up when he smelt coffee fill the air. He stopped when he noticed a figure sitting in the dark corner near a window overlooking the warehouse below. The figure moved forward and with what appeared to be a pistol in his hand. Sebastian watched the figure stood up and moved toward the window. Sophie turned over in the bed next to him still asleep. Sebastian moved to sit up on the bed as he saw Vectorian come into the light.*

Sebastian; Well I'm not surprised to see you here. You really need to stop breaking her heart Vectorian.

Vectorian; You know why it has to be this way. She can't be in danger because of me. You're her best friend, keep her safe.

*Neither one of them noticed how Sophie was leaning up watching them talk. She cleared her throat and grinned as both men froze to look in her direction on the bed. She glared at both men as she silently got dressed and left them in the room. Vectorian grunted as he chased after Sophie. She had just simply walked outside to smoke a cigarette. Vectorian stopped and turned around as he rushed to grab his phone from his pocket. Sophie had a red face with tears falling from her eyes. He felt the emotions swelling in his gut as she wiped her tears away while she took several deep breaths.*

Sophie; Vectorian was anything you ever said to me true?

Vectorian; Sophie it isn't that simple.

*Vectorian stepped back with surprise as Sophie jumped up and she furious with him.*

Sophie; Cut the bullshit Vectorian! Tell me the fucking truth, now!

Vectorian; Sophie if I tell you than you can be killed!

Sophie; Vectorian I work in a high risk job! This bullshit about the truth getting me killed is just that. Bullshit! Now I'm tired of playing your games. I'm tired of being thrown wherever, whenever. I want the truth, the whole truth!

*Vectorian moved to block Sophie as she threw her cigarette butt and groaned in frustration. Sophie moved to walk away from him as he continued to block her exist. She pulled her gun from against her back. She was so done with his bullshit, so she closed her eyes used her gifts to phase in front of him. She looked back toward him before she walked back inside without a word. Sophie just cleared her mind as well as her emotions and logged into a computer. She ignored Vectorian's calls and spoke with Sebastian about why he didn't tell her what was going on. It took her some time to understand everything as they talked in her room above the computers and staff.*

Sophie; So Vectorian is what? My brothers? My ex-boyfriend?

Sebastian; Thing more along the lines of your mated and lover.

Sophie; Oh that's fucking great! Anymore good news?

Sebastian; We'll from what he's told me. You were together for centuries and he got tired of each of you watching the other die.

Sophie; I remember him saying as much. As well as me seeing visions of our past. It wasn't pretty but we always fought to protect each other. I just assumed we were siblings, not mates.

Sebastian; Yep, he was never a trusting man. He always kept secrets to keep you save. He hired me during the Civil War to protect you while he fought in the war.

Sophie; So you were planted in my life as a bodyguard. So was becoming my closest friend extra or was that a choice?

Sebastian; No, we became friends after you got sick and he disappeared. I kept you safe from any danger, but not because of the money. After you were better I saw how you wanted to help people that had been wronged. We became a private team to save people in danger after seeing how strong we were together. I told him not to pay me after Slavery was banned. He still put money in my account and I would just give it to you.

Sophie; So that explains why you would give me so much without me asking. Why won't he just stick it out with me? Is there something wrong when we get together?

*Sebastian sat beside her on the bed as he saw tears run down her face. He never enjoyed seeing this beautifully strong woman cry over the stupid shit that Vectorian was doing, yet again. He remember having to wipe her memory of this man many times in their past. She was so torn apart by his weird actions of avoiding her that she would kill herself to forget. He held her close as she cried against his shoulder. He only moved when she had stopped crying and wiped away her tears. He picked up her chin and smiled when he saw how her eyes twinkled against the light above them. He combed his fingers through her hair as she hugged him tightly.*

Sebastian; Hey beautiful pixie, let's go have some fun. Let's ignore Vectorian for a while and travel. Let's go save people from evil creatures and monsters, like we used to.

Sophie; I'd like that. Thank you Sebastian.

Sebastian; Okay. I'll get our things ready. You go ahead and let your bosses know that you need some leave time.

*They each walked out of the room to prepare for their trips and they set off to Romania. Sophie relaxed against the jets seat next to Sebastian as their flight took off in the air. Sebastian turned toward Sophie as she looked at her phone. She ignored the call as the flight attendant was walking toward them with trays of food. Sophie smiled when she saw a pile of seafood inside of a bowl. Sebastian had a huge steak with veggies set in front of him. They shared their food as they flight leveled in the air. After their meal Sophie closed her eyes as her stomach was happily full.


End file.
